Ola de calor TRADUCCIÓN
by Supernova Carinae
Summary: Hace mucho calor afuera y Bella decide ir a nadar, como Dios la trajo al mundo. Edward no tiene más opción que unirse. Lemmon. One-Shot.


**De regreso y a tiempo. Ya pasa de la medianoche, pero no importa. Les dije que era puntual. Esto está dirigido al público que le gusta el lemmon así que me ahorro palabras advirtiendo al que no le gusta. Bueno, a disfrutar en la piel de Bella. =(**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de los personajes, ShilohPR es la autora de la historia y yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

Una sábana delgada y gris se estiraba a sí misma a través del cielo, atrapando el calor y la humedad alrededor de nosotros individuos pobres, quienes nos cubríamos tras campos de césped o ventiladores de techo, esperando la más ligera brisa. Aunque las nubes no se movían. El calor debió haber sido algo sin importancia para mí; esto era nada a comparación de los 49 grados de Phoenix. Pero en Arizona el calor era seco, no este pegajoso, supurante calor que sacaba gotas de sudor detrás de mi cuello.

-Tienes un cabello tan hermoso.

-Pues lo siento, Edward, se va a tener que mantener arriba—repliqué, mirando las nubes mientras sus dedos giraban entre la cola de caballo. No soportaba tenerlo en mi cuello. Quería todo fuera de mi cuerpo, cada trozo de ropa, cada mota de suciedad, cada cabello, cualquier cosa que mantuviera el calor contra mi piel. Ya era suficientemente malo tener las hojas de cera presionadas contra mis brazos mientras yacíamos en la sombra de mi patio trasero. –Me estoy asando.

-¿De verdad hace mucho calor? Eres del desierto. ¿No deberías estar en tu elemento ahora?

-Supongo que me estoy acostumbrando al frío—me encogí de hombros.

Mis ojos se cerraron a la vez que su mirada se perdía sobre mi piel sonrojada por un largo momento. Él tiró más cerca de mí. Iba a quejarme; me sentía disgustada y no quería _nada_ tocándome, mucho menos otro cálido cuerpo.

Pero el cuerpo de Edward no era cálido. Extraño era cómo podía estar tan acostumbrada a su baja temperatura, tan consciente de su inhumanidad, y aún así no había pensado en usarlo como mi unidad personal de enfriado. Sonrió más ampliamente mientras extendía piernas y brazos a lo largo de sus miembros para obtener tantos puntos de contacto como fuera posible. Debió haberse dado cuenta cuán caliente estaba, o no me hubiera dejado yacer tan completamente encima de él. Me mordí el labio, temerosa de que notara mi sonrisa traviesa y me empujara a un lado. Aunque, seriamente, no debería estar _así_ de caliente. Sólo estábamos a 38 grados Celsius; había pasado gran parte de mi vida en casos peores.

En vez de quitarme, levantó el cuello de mi blusa y sopló un constante flujo de aire frío abajo por mi cuello. Siguió por mi columna y se esparció por mi espalda donde el sudor estaba haciendo una pequeña piscina. Jadeé y me estremecí; no importaba _cuán_ caliente estuviese, él estaba soplando debajo de mi blusa, y mi cuerpo sabía exactamente que quería seguir.

-¿Demasiado frío?—preguntó.

Gemí. –Ahora sólo estás empeorándolo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El calor.

-Yo…oh—. Dejó caer la prenda mientras le rogaba silenciosamente que volviera a soplar debajo de mi blusa. —Tal vez deberías quitarte de…

-Edward…—gemí de nuevo—. Hace demasiado calor como para quitarme de encima—sentí su abdomen contraerse mientras se reía ligeramente.

-Bueno, ahora estoy empezando a sentir el calor también, así que de verdad deberías moverte—. No podía ver cómo supuestamente su argumento me obligaba a _quitarme_ de encima, pero los argumentos sobre sexo eran una batalla que se peleaba cuesta arriba, y no tenía la energía en ese momento. Rodé por encima y hacia afuera, sobre mi espalda, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando mi cuerpo colisionó con el suelo duro.

-¿Por qué la gente en Forks no tiene piscinas?—me quejé—. Todos en Phoenix tienen una.

-Es quizás porque está frío y lluvioso noventa y ocho por ciento del año, o porque tenemos una playa. No recuerdo cuál—bromeó, hurgando juguetonamente de mi lado. Cogí su mano y la deslicé debajo de mi blusa, sosteniéndola contra mi estómago y quedándome quieta antes de que pudiera discutir y se retirara. No era suficiente contacto, pero al menos era algo.

Su comentario, en vez de provocar unos ojos en blanco, avivó otro pensamiento, y jadeé: —Edward, vamos a la playa.

-No puedo…

-No La Push. Algún otro lado… ¡El Lago Media Luna! Debería estar frío todo el año, ¿no es cierto?

-Supongo… que no tengo mi traje de baño—comenzó a discutir, pero yo ya estaba corriendo a toda velocidad por el césped y alrededor de la casa.

-¡Voy a saltar completamente vestida, no me importa!—respondí hacia atrás o más bien hacia adelante, ya que para cuando había alcanzado el carro, ya había abierto la puerta del pasajero por mí. Me creyó y se rió de mi locura: prueba de que no podía leerme la mente, porque esa _no_ era ciertamente mi intención.

Viajé con el rostro enfrente de la ventila de aire acondicionado, y me mantuve así hasta que Edward hubo estacionado el Volvo en la sombra a lo largo de los bancos del Lago Creciente, tan lejos de otros visitantes u otros coches como fuera posible. Era típicamente un lago popular, y pasamos a muchos otros nadadores, pero Edward se asentó en un rincón privado fuera del camino principal, una sección escondida del lago. Había un pequeño muelle de madera, pero parecía abandonado, y no hubiera confiado que soportara mi peso. Por lo demás, no había signos de vida que encontrar. Era como si supiera que planeaba desnudarme por completo y saltar así al agua. Tal vez si podía leer mi mente después de todo…

Salí del carro, me quité los zapatos y tuve mis pies hundidos en el agua fría con una velocidad que desafiaba la suya; de hecho, el parecía estar tomándose su tiempo, cerrando el coche, revisando su teléfono, deambulando después para verme vadear alrededor.

-¿Mejor?—preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —Sólo para mis pies. ¿No vas a entrar?

-Creo que sólo miraré.

-¿Qué?—fruncí el ceño, girando para mirarlo. —¡Tienes que entrar!

Sacudió su cabeza. —Nadar en agua sucia de lago… Me sorprende que estés dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Hace tanto _calor_—me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno, yo no estoy caliente, así que simplemente miraré desde el limpio capó de mi carro—regresó, apoyándose hacia atrás contra el Volvo y cruzando sus brazos.

Empecé a discutir, y súbitamente cerré mi mandíbula. Él no estaba caliente. Bueno, bueno. Sólo tendríamos que ver que se podía hacer al respecto.

No era ningún secreto que quisiera tener sexo con Edward. Tampoco era un secreto que yo había cesado de avergonzarme sobre ello. De acuerdo, bueno, quizás aún me sonrojaba y removía cuando Emmett hacía sus insinuaciones, pero había pasado por el momento por dos discusiones de sexo con Alice _sin_ tener que disculparme. Era una adulta y debería ser capaz de expresarme en asuntos privados tales como sexo sin ruborizarme como una niña de trece años.

Junto con resignarme a aceptar que me sentía ridículamente libidinosa por mi terco y abstinente novio, también había llegado a términos con el hecho de que Edward no iba a ceder. Lo había intentado todo. Había rogado y suplicado, había hecho pucheros, bromeado e incluso había intentado torpemente de seducirlo. No funcionó. Su preocupación por mi preservación de alguna manera sobrepasaba su deseo por mí, y yo había aceptado que simplemente no era lo suficientemente sexy para modificar la balanza. Depresivo pero cierto.

Así que sólo estaba como que bromeando conmigo misma sobre calentarlo lo suficiente como para hacerlo entrar al agua. No lo lograría, y de todas formas, incluso si lograra que se metiera, no había nada que pudiera hacer para que pasara nada. Lo había intentado y fallado incontables veces. Bueno, si estás tratando de empujar un ladrillo contra la pared y no cede, ¿quién dice que no se puede usar para jugar balón-pared? Es lo justo.

Me mordí el labio, después me sumergí bajo el agua, empujándome ciegamente más profundo, saboreando la forma en que la frialdad se envolvía alrededor de mi piel. Instantáneamente me sentí mejor. Edward era un buen acondicionador de aire, pero esto era como tomar asiento en un congelador. Estuve abajo tanto como mis pulmones me lo permitían, balanceando mis brazos para que las pequeñas corrientes se perdieran sobre mis pestañas y abajo por mi cuello y mi pecho.

Cuando finalmente surgí, mire a Edward. Aún estaba apoyado en su carro, observando los árboles, el cielo y el lago, pero me sonrió cuando me levanté, el agua deteniéndose justo debajo de mi pecho. La blusa colgaba de mi cuerpo, pero él ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Mejor?—repitió.

-Muchísimo—le aseguré, impresionada por la casualidad de mi voz mientras mi estómago súbitamente empezó a retorcerse. ¿De verdad iba a hacer esto? Nunca había nadado desnuda en mi vida, o al menos no desde probablemente que tenía cuatro años. Y él iba a estar furioso. Pero la parte de mí que buscaba los subidones de adrenalina, que se había despertado durante su ausencia, no se había ido por completo cuando regresó, y pude sentir el temblor familiar en mis dedos al pensarlo. Seguro, no había mucho riesgo. No sería como brincar de un acantilado o conducir una motocicleta. No me lastimaría, pero tal vez alguien vagaría por aquí, o pasara en un bote y vieran un poco más de mí de lo que realmente quería que hicieran. El pensamiento era mortificante… y aun así un poco divertido. Además, Edward estaría furioso.

Eso selló el trato. Estaba quizás a diez metros de distancia: lo suficientemente cerca para que él fuera capaz de ver todo cuando me levantara, pero también suficientemente lejos para que no pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo bajo el agua, no hasta que fuera muy tarde. Demasiado tarde como para no violar sus ojos con mi cuerpo desnudo. Me carcajeé de la idea; la adrenalina estaba dejaba sentirme intoxicada.

-¿Todo bien?—llamó y yo dejé que su preocupación se fuera antes de deslizarme bajo el agua, sintiendo mi corazón brincar en mi garganta. Ahora o nunca. Oh, se iba a poner furioso.

La tela mojada es extremadamente difícil de quitar, especialmente con los ojos cerrados. Me las arreglé para inhalar agua y tuve que dejarlo, chisporroteando a la superficie. Edward se rió de mí y mis ojos se entrecerraron. Sí, ya veríamos quién se iba a reír en un momento.

Me agaché por debajo de nuevo y ya tenía mis shorts fuera. ¿Ropa interior? La idea de criaturas microscópicas nadando en mi… ¡ugh! Con mi suerte, perdería la virginidad con un pez. Me quité de un tirón las bragas y lo sostuve todo debajo del agua mientras resurgía, sin ser capaz de sostener tanto mi aliento. Edward estaba sentado un poco más derecho y mirándome más atentamente.

-¿Bella?

-Estoy bien—respondí, cayendo en la cuenta de que él probablemente pudiera escuchar cuán rápidamente mi corazón se había acelerado—. Sólo estoy tratando de mantenerme abajo tanto como pueda—. Él asintió pero continuó observando a la vez que me sumergía una última vez. Con un poco más de esfuerzo, me quité mi blusa y mi sujetador.

Salí a la superficie con la espalda hacia Edward, lanzando casualmente mi ropa sobre el muelle, agradecida de que la pesada tela fuera más fácil de arrojar.

Antes incluso de que hubieran tocado la madera, lo escuché sisear: —¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Disculpa?—repliqué, mirándolo por encima de mi hombro.

Sus ojos eran rendijas y estaba parado ahora, dando pasos más cercanos al borde del agua mientras exigía:

-Isabella Marie Swan, ponte la ropa ahora mismo.

-Hum… ¿no?—respondí antes de bucear debajo del agua. No me estaba sintiendo avergonzada para nada. De hecho, estaba llena de risitas. Me sentí traviesa, infantil y _libre_. El agua me dominaba por completo; cada poro inhalaba la frialdad y oscuridad del lago.

Cuando volví a emerger, él estaba parado en el muelle que yo no me habría atrevido a aventurarme, sosteniendo mi ropa mientras sus ojos permanecían en la orilla. —Vístete. Ahora.

-Oblígame.

-Bella…—suplicó, pero reconocí su cambio de táctica por lo que era. Siempre empezaba firme, luego suplicaba. Después amenazaría.

-Edward…—imité su gimoteo.

Él resopló. —Bien, nos vamos.

-Bien—me encogí de hombros. Pero en vez de alcanzar mi ropa, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia aguas menos profundas. Ya había estado debajo de mi pecho, pero con mi cabello aún recogido en la coleta, mi espalda desnuda se presentó enteramente ante él. Jamás había visto tanta piel, y el pensamiento me hizo sonrojar y reírme disimuladamente mientras trataba de no pensar que mi pecho estaba _enteramente _expuesto al bosque. Si alguien estaba escondiéndose ahí, observando…

Seguí caminando, muriendo por ver su cara, preguntándome qué podría estar pensando. Justo cuando el agua estaba a punto de perderse debajo de mi cadera, lo miré por encima de mi hombro, sonriendo. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y oscuros, sin pestañear. No parecía estar respirando para nada. La manera en que me miraba era sensacional: cautivado. En trance. Me atrevo a decirlo, _deslumbrado_ por mi espalda desnuda.

-¿Vienes?—pregunté, mirando hacia el Volvo y tomando un paso más adelante.

Entonces hubo un chapoteo.

Me agaché para ocultarme en el agua y miré al embarcadero, pero ya no había ningún Edward. Sólo dos pilas de ropa.

De repente él estaba agarrando mis muñecas y arrastrándome hacia aguas más profundas, gruñendo: —¿Qué intentas hacer aquí, Bella?

-Refrescarme.

-¿Y qué tal te está funcionando?—aunque apenas lo escuché, porque de repente se aclaraba en mí lo que dos pilas de ropa significaban. Edward estaba tan desnudo como yo. Había visto su pecho antes, y ahora mis ojos lo recorrieron a la vez que sus músculos se flexionaban, sosteniéndome fuerte mientras me jalaba. Debajo del agua, su abdomen estaría contrayéndose, y debajo de sus abdominales… mi estómago comenzó a golpear contra mis costillas.

-Ehh… ya no tan bien, de hecho.

Finalmente soltó mis muñecas, pero me había estado apoyando en él completamente para mantenerme a flote. De inmediato me deslicé bajo el agua y casi igual de rápido me arrastró arriba de regreso, jalando un poco demasiado fuerte así que más que sólo mis hombros salieron del agua.

Jadeó, me soltó de nuevo y volví a sumergirme. Decidí salvarme a mí misma, agarrando sus hombros y moviéndome a mí misma. Esto, sin embargo, ocasionó que ambos chocáramos, piel contra piel en el agua fría. Con nada entre nosotros, nuestros cuerpos hicieron contacto completo. Sentí y estaba muy consciente de cada pulgada suya presionada contra mi estómago, más duro que incluso los músculos de su pecho y de sus brazos.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?—gimió, sus ojos cerrados aleteando. Se congeló, sosteniendo el aliento, como si la situación entera fuese a desaparecer. Bueno, su dureza ciertamente no iba a desaparecer por sí misma.

-No te obligué a desnudarte ni a saltar en un lago—argumenté.

Sus ojos se abrieron apenas una pequeña parte mientras susurraba: —No me diste mucha opción.

Cambié de posición a la vez que mi agarre en sus hombros comenzó a deslizarse y él jadeó, agarrando mis caderas de repente y sosteniéndome lejos de él.

-¡Bella!—me estaba viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera arrojado una bebida en su cabeza o algo igualmente sorprendente. Yo simplemente le devolví la mirada, no muy segura de qué hacer. Había sido un juego; no había esperado ni de lejos que entrara a nadar conmigo.

Con él sosteniéndome por la cadera, fui libre de trazar mis manos abajo por su pecho y a través de sus tensos brazos, hacia su suave cuello. Esto lo hice, sin dejar que mis ojos se deslizaran al agua porque no estaba realmente segura de cuánto ocultaría, si es que nada en absoluto. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en mi cara también, si bien incluso pequeñas olas alrededor de nosotros exponían mi pecho al aire frío. Recorrí mi pulgar por sus labios y él lo besó; la piel se me puso de gallina a lo largo de mis brazos y por mi pecho, y él lo notó.

-Tienes frío…

-Entonces caliéntame—repliqué.

Él frunció el ceño y comenzó: —Bella…—pero me incliné hacia adelante succionando con rapidez su labio superior en mi boca. Sentí el gruñido retumbar por todo su cuerpo; podía sentirlo en su manos sobre mi cadera. —Bella, no, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte…

-Menos plática—murmuré de regreso, mis labios dejando los suyos para encaminarse a su mejilla.

-Bella, Bella, Bella—suplicó, descansando su frente sobre mi hombro—. Detente…por favor, alto, ahora, esto tiene que parar. Tenemos que…

-No, Edward. No, no tenemos que parar.

-Tenemos que detener esto ahora o no voy a…No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para detener esto si vamos más lejos.

¿Más lejos? Sentía que ya habíamos más que pasado la línea del no-regreso. Pero para estar absolutamente segura, recorrí mi lengua por su oreja, después sujeté con mis dientes su lóbulo. Él gritó y reflexivamente dio un tirón hacia delante de mi cadera, aplastando mi cuerpo contra el suyo; podía sentir su erección presionada contra mi estómago. ¿Era posible que estuviera más dura que antes? Trabé mis pies detrás de sus muslos antes de que pudiera apartarme, y la comprensión de que los dedos de mis pies estaban acariciando su trasero desnudo, esa parte trasera que toda mujer en Forks había mirado boquiabierta y soñado con, me dio una fresca dosis de adrenalina. No que la necesitara para este punto. Tenía los ojos puestos en el premio.

-Bella, por favor, Bella, te lo suplico—rogó, pero ya estaba dejando besos por mi hombro y arriba por mi cuello—. No puedo, no podemos hacer esto, te lastimaré.

-El agua—susurré de regreso, mis dedos enterrándose en su espalda mientras su lengua vacilaba en el espacio detrás de mi lóbulo. ¿No me había dicho eso Alice? Era una de sus suposiciones sobre cómo yo y Edward podíamos hacer esto—. El agua ayudará…no me lastimarás.

-Bella, yo…—pero se interrumpió a sí mismo con un sonido completamente extraño, un sonido que no sabía incluso que fuera posible. Mi mano se había deslizado entre nosotros, mis dedos extendiéndose a lo largo de su erección, y él soltó una exclamación estrangulada en mi cuello que era una combinación de oh, ah, agh y guh.

Bien. Ahora él había pasado el punto del no retorno, también. Era bueno que estuviéramos en la misma página ahora. Corrí mi mano abajo sólo una vez antes de que sus propias manos dejaran mi cadera para tomar mi trasero y jalarme arriba contra él de modo que su erección estaba presionada contra mi entrepierna, sin ser capaz el agua de succionar fuera suficiente calor. Besé su frente e incliné mi cabeza atrás mientras sus labios caminaban por mi pecho. Mis dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello y me empujé a mí misma más arriba a la vez que su boca encontraba mis pechos, sus labios cerrándose alrededor de cada pezón en turno, su lengua danzando y arremolinándose en mi piel.

-Edward…—gemí, mordiendo mi labio, deseando desesperadamente que pudiera morderme sin todo eso del veneno y convertirse en un drama vampírico.

El siseó al oír mi gemido y trajo sus besos arriba por mi cuello y mi mandíbula, después suspiró contra mi boca.

-Eres hermosa, Bella. Tan perfecta…—sus dedos estaban vagando, corriendo a lo largo de mis piernas, arriba por mi espalda, jalándome apretadamente contra él mientras mordía su labio. Fuerte. Él hizo ese sonido otra vez, ese sonido que estaba rápidamente volviéndome loca. La buena noticia era que estaba lejos de sonrojarme, porque cada onza de sangre en mi cuerpo se había drenado al área entre mis piernas. Podía sentir mi pulso ahí, sentir cada giro del agua contra la piel ruborizada.

Lo quería adentro de mí. Lo quería tanto… sentir su frialdad embistiendo profundo en mi cuerpo, sentir su dureza de mármol alrededor de mí, debajo de mí, adentro de mí. No podía pensar en nada más, nada de nombres, amor, eternidad o el mañana.

Golpeé mi cadera contra él, tirando más alto de modo que mi hueso púbico se estrelló contra su erección. Ambos gemimos juntos, sus labios sin dejar mi clavícula. Volví a levantarme, enterrando mis uñas en su espalda baja y lloriqueando: —Por favor, Edward. Yo… por favor.

-¿Estás segu…?

-¡Sí!—exclamé en su cuello. Este no era el momento para vacilaciones o dudas. Afortunadamente, él estaba claramente sintiendo la urgencia también. Una de sus manos serpenteó abajo entre nosotros y sentí de repente su cabeza presionando contra mí, una suave roca enterrándose en mi hueso púbico y después frotando toscamente contra los labios sensitivos, y después presionando firme pero gentilmente contra mi entrada.

-Bella, se supone que duele—trató de advertir, pero ya había tenido suficiente de su habla. Había esperado este momento por un año y medio. Sus miedos y preocupaciones ya no me importaban. No me importaba si dolía; no me importaba si se sentía como si estuviera siendo rasgada en dos.

Enterré mis tobillos, golpeándome abajo sobre él, e inmediatamente se encontró con mi esfuerzo, embistiéndose a sí mismo el resto del camino adentro. Grité y mordí su cuello más fuerte de lo que había mordido su labio; cualquier humano habría ido derechito al hospital por puntos, sin duda alguna. Su piel ni siquiera cambió de color.

-Bella…

-NO, no, Edward, de nuevo, por favor—rogué, succionando la piel que había mordido y enterrando mi cara en su cuello. Estaba hondo… Dios, estaba hondo. Mi cuerpo se estiraba y jalaba para hacer espacio a un nuevo gran residente, y se sintió como si cada órgano en mi cuerpo hubiera cambiado, cada pieza de mí sentía la bienvenida intrusión. Y estaba frío. Cada conversación de sexo que había embarazosamente sostenido hablaba acerca del calor, y la mezcla conjunta, pero podía sentir cada pulgada de la frialdad de Edward dentro de mí, como si alguien hubiera empujado una columna de cubos de hielo en la boca del estómago.

Cuando no se movió, flexioné mi cadera, tratando de empujarlo más hondo, como si no hubiera nada de espacio restante. No había nada. Estaba llena enteramente y mi cuerpo estaba rápidamente apretándose alrededor de él, tratando desesperadamente de mantenerlo en mí porque, Dios, se sentía bien. Nada se había sentido más natural, más bueno.

De repente empezó a salir y yo lloriqueé, sintiendo mi cuerpo colapsar mientras lo hacía. Aunque antes de pronunciar mi protesta, justo antes de que estuviera completamente afuera, tiró de mi cadera hacia abajo, embistiendo profundo de nuevo. Grité otra vez, sin importarme si mi voz creaba un eco por encima del agua. Dejen que los campistas me escuchen. Dejen que las madres expliquen nuestro amor a sus hijos.

-Edward—chillé, mis dedos excavando en sus hombros, después su cabello mientras él empezaba a besar mi cuello. Salió y empujó de nuevo, despacio esta vez, y era exasperante. No quería ir despacio. Quería que fuera dentro y fuera tan rápido como pudiera, sentir esa fricción entre nosotros, sentir el frío mármol forzando su entrada con rudeza en mi cuerpo una y otra vez.

De repente exhaló bruscamente contra mi cuello y me di cuenta que había estado callado porque contenía el aliento. Salió nuevamente, y esta vez no fui la única que gritó cuando embistió en mí, duro de nuevo, sus dedos enterrándose en mi cadera. Me iban a salir cardenales, pero no me importaba. No era mucho y no era nada comparado con el abrumador y sofocante placer creando su camino afuera hacia mis dedos.

-Bella, Bella, Bella—cantó rápidamente en mi cabello—. Bella, te amo—me besó, congelado, pero no quería que se congelara; quería que se _moviera._

-TambiénteamoEdwardporfavor—gemí, tirando de mi cadera y después golpeándola tan fuerte como fui capaz. Alice había tenido razón; el agua lo hacía difícil. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer mucho.

-Dios, Bell…—se cortó a sí mismo con un gruñido al cielo, mientras me jalaba arriba fuera del agua, lo justo para que estuviéramos casi desconectados, y después dejé que la gravedad me tirara de regreso sobre él. No llegó lejos, pero él hizo el resto, arrastrando mi cadera el resto del camino abajo encima de él. Sentí la réplica de la sacudida en la cima de mi pecho a la vez que jadeaba en mi cuello: —Ya no puedo ir lento, Bella—. Su cara era salvaje, sus ojos negros, sus labios estaban hinchados. Me pregunté si ésta era su apariencia cuando cazaba, sus ojos muy abiertos y sin parpadear.

-No, Edward, no vayas lento—insistí. Aunque en vez de empujarme fuera y jalarme fuerte de regreso como antes, aplastó mi muslo contra él y después flexionó su cadera. No fue un movimiento duro, pero era mucho más rápido, y la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos húmedos mientras me deslizaba arriba y abajo a la fuerza de sus embestidas era igual de glorioso, sus brazos alrededor de mi cadera y mis hombros mientras él bombeaba.

Mi respiración se estaba volviendo más corta y más ruidosa mientras succionaba aire entre mis dientes apretados, no podía abrir mis ojos, y el agua ya no se sentía fría. Podía sentir la tensión elevándose a lo largo de mi espalda, por mis hombros y abajo por mi estómago.

-Edward, yo… Edward, yo…—repetí, tratando de crear algo de sentido. No pude. Me quejé y jadeé y gemí mientras el gruñía en mi hombro, sus ojos cerrados apretadamente.

-Déjalo ir, Bella—se las arregló para pronunciar; nunca había oído su voz tan áspera. Quería prolongar todo pero no podía argumentar. No tenía opción; ya no tenía control de nada.

Salió casi por completo y después empujó profundo, profundo, y se sintió como si continuara haciéndolo, como si todo estuviera estirándose. Estaba yendo aún más hondo y mi grito no se detuvo, rasgándose desde la base de mi garganta y afuera por entre mis dientes mientras mi cara se volvía al cielo y mis ojos giraban dentro de mi cabeza. Entonces mi cuerpo entero se apretó alrededor de él en mi interior, mi espalda se arqueó, mis hombros se volvieron hacia adentro, mi cadera alzándose y sacudiéndose. Mi espalda se desenrolló de su arco y después estaba jadeando, anhelando aire, viendo llamaradas de luz en frente de mis ojos mientras colapsaba en él, mi frente en su hombro. Él me abrazó, pero gentilmente, no en la forma que me había aplastado contra él antes. Nunca me había sentido tan drenada, tan pequeña, tan segura.

Estuvimos así un rato antes de que mi cabeza empezara a asentarse y mi respiración empezara a entregar oxígeno a mi cuerpo. Me moví lo menos posible y me encogí, dolorosamente sensible a cualquier movimiento. Él aún no había salido, y no quería que lo hiciera, no quería perder esa conexión, incluso si mi cuerpo se contraía debido al agua moviéndose alrededor.

¿Cómo era para los vampiros? ¿Lo había disfrutado siquiera? Estaba luchando por recordar mi propio nombre y dónde estábamos. ¿Por qué estábamos en un lago de nuevo? Podía sentir definitivamente que estaba más pequeño y suave dentro de mí, pero mi conocimiento de la anatomía masculina estaba severamente limitado. ¿Había sido capaz de hacerle algo? ¿Se podía siquiera comparar con lo que me había hecho?

Comencé a reclinarme y preguntarle pero él susurró: —No te muevas. Yo… necesito otro minuto—. De nuevo seguro que no iba a discutir. Así que envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y cerré los ojos y concentré cada onza de mi ser en memorizar la forma en que esto se sentía, cómo se sentía en mi interior, la manera en que sus brazos se sentían contra mi piel sudorosa mientras el agua se arremolinaba alrededor de nuestros cuerpos.

El aire se había enfriado considerablemente y me estremecí, lo que terminó el momento. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y parpadearon muchas veces como si acabase de regresar a la tierra de los vivos y besó mi pelo, mi mejilla, mi nariz y mis labios finalmente, manteniéndose ahí un rato antes de suspirar: —Te amo Bella Swan. No puedo creer que hayas tomado ventaja de mí así.

Me reí, retorciéndome dolorosamente mientras se frotaba en mi interior; aún estaba muy sensible. Odiaba el hecho, pero lo necesitaba fuera; era demasiado ahora. Me desplacé sólo lo suficiente para retirarme de él, después me relajé de nuevo. Su mano se deslizó abajo y cubrió el área entre mis piernas, gentil pero firme, y sentí la sensibilidad irse un poco. También ayudó a disfrazar su ausencia en mi cuerpo; mis órganos que se habían movido tan rápidamente para dejarlo entrar más temprano estaban ahora lamentando su desaparición.

-Bella, dime la verdad. ¿Qué… qué tan malo fue?—retiró su mano, se reclinó para ver mi rostro, sus brazos firmemente sujetos alrededor de mi cintura.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Malo? ¿Qué en el mundo podría haber sido malo en eso?

-Quiero decir, el dolor…

-Yo…—miré abajo al agua confundida. Se supone que debería doler. Siempre me habían contado que dolería terriblemente. Y ni siquiera habíamos sido gentiles esa primera entrada. Había habido una cálida presión mientras empujaba adentro y un poco de dolor muscular mientras mi cuerpo se ajustaba a la súbita embestida… Pero intentarlo como podía, no podía recordar ni por mi vida algún dolor en particular.

-No creo haber tenido dolor.

-¿Crees?

Solté un aliviado resoplido e insistí: —Si tenía dolor… estaba disfrutando todo demasiado como para notarlo.

-¿Ni siquiera la primera vez?

-No. Quiero decir, había presión y estaba apretado, pero…—él gimió y sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, haciéndome reír. Entonces recordé mi cuestión y pregunté: —Pero… ¿qué hay de…? Quiero decir, tú… ¿pudiste disfrutarlo en absoluto?

La respiración vino precipitándose con rapidez de su pecho mientras se sofocaba: —¿De qué estás hablando?

-Yo… quiero decir, ¿fue bueno para ti?

Se rió y apretó su agarre sobre mí de nuevo, enterrando su cara en los rizos que se habían deslizado de la coleta.

-¿Que si fue bueno para mí?—repitió—. Bella, Bella, ¡mi Bella!—besó mi cuello, después suspiró: —No es de extrañar…

-¿No es de extrañar qué?

-Todas esas veces en la que tenía que dejar la casa porque todos sólo… ni te imaginas. No tenía idea de que podía ser tan… Bella—suspiró. Nunca había visto a Edward sin habla. El hecho de que _yo_ hubiera hecho eso… de que me hubiera robado sus palabras, ¡y su virginidad!, me mareaban más allá de lo creíble.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sin embargo, de pronto él rió disimuladamente. —Debemos irnos.

-¿Qué?

-Un abuelito está trayendo el bote por aquí…

Jadeé, y después dejé que me arrastrara al muelle para tomar nuestra ropa. Nos vestimos los mejor que pudimos debajo del agua, de alguna manera inesperadamente modestos, y después salpicamos hasta la orilla, alejándonos de manera segura al mismo tiempo que un abuelo con sus tres nietos flotaron a la vista.

Edward bajó las ventanas e hizo una mueca. —Sí, ahora puedes ayudarme a quitar el olor a lago de estos asientos…

-Está bien—sonreí, mordiéndome el labio y mirando afuera por la ventana. —Y después podemos tomar una ducha para quitarnos el olor a lago…—él gimió, pero no dijo que no.

* * *

**Review? (Por once páginas de Word, si sois tan amables)**


End file.
